Emma and the Kitten
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: Emma is turned back. She is in her lovely body again, no longer a kitten. Now she has to deal with a cat and her pregnant wife. Sequel to 'Emma the Kitten'. For now rated T.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and all that jazz.**

**Beta your-arms-around-me.**

Regina can get used to this. Emma kneeling before her and kissing her flat stomach. Yes, the blonde did that because there was a baby in her but still...Kneeling was good. The Queen in her beamed and smirked devilishly from a very deep and dark corner of her soul. That part of her will not die. Emma knows it; Regina knows it, too. And it makes her worry about the child in her womb. Yes, it has been almost a day since she found out but... Can she raise it with the evil sleeping not so soundly inside of her?

"Boo," Emma's cheery voice cuts her thoughts.

She gazes at her wife's smiley face and mirrors it. "What have I done to deserve you?"

"You went all Evil Queen on the whole Enchanted Forest and cursed everyone only to come here...where I am."

The cockiness Emma has is overwhelming. Irritating and teasing. It feels like a damn drug. Regina is pretty sure that loving Emma is a unique curse that won't break till death does them apart.

"I..." she tries to say something...anything really and fails miserably, which makes Emma's grin even bigger and gives the butterflies in her stomach a green flag to wild in there.

"I love when I make you speechless." Emma gives her a small peck on the lips but stays there. Just pressing and feeling the softness. Her hand, of course, is on Regina's stomach. _Down there is my baby_, she squeals in her mind.

"If you are done groping my stomach you can buy me a cat." Regina growls when she had had enough of this childish behavior of Emma's.

"No. I'm not done." The blonde barriers her face in the base of her wife's neck and whines.

The brunette stays silent for a while. Then she decides to play dirty.

"Well, the sooner you get me a cat the sooner I will be happy."

That catches Emma's attention. She raises her head and looks at her wife.

"And happy Regina means happy Emma, right?" Complemented by an eyebrow arch.

"What kind of happy?" Pale hands travel down and around to reach Regina's butt and give it a firm squeeze electing a squeal from her.

"O-overall happy...Emma." Regina manages to respond while her neck is being assaulted by the blonde's mouth.

The younger woman murmurs something but she is too focused on marking her territory to pull back so it can be understand.

And there is that warmth again raising in the pit of Regina's stomach and spreading all over her body. Consuming her. This is the curse she doesn't want to be broken. This is the attention she won't stop craving for. This is the woman that is her all. This...nothing else matters.

"Cat...I...You buy me a cat." The brunette tries very hard to be the uptight Mayor she used to be but then again Emma's mouth and tongue and teeth are far too distracting.

The blonde detatches herself from her wife's neck and grins. "That was an amazing sentence. Did you hear yourself?"

She receives a slap on the bicep.

"Okay. Sorry. It was my fault. I was too good with my tongue."

Another slap.

"Oh, come on." Emma shrieks in Andy Torres's voice and throws her arms up in defeat.

"Let's go shopping." Regina spins on her heels and heads to the front door down the stairs.

"You gotta be kidding me," the blonde yells after her wife.

Silence.

"Grrr, woman, wait up."

She grabs her car keys and runs after Regina. She doesn't remember the last time she has had to run after her. In three years of marriage that has never happened. Why now?

Emma catches Regina's arm just after she is out of the house. "Hey, hold up."

The other woman turns to face her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Why did you run away from me?" It sounds more like whining.

"I didn't run, Emma. I just didn't want to continue. I want to get a cat."

"That's not what your body was telling me."

"Well, my body is acting of its own accord since this morning, so I wouldn't trust it. Besides," she cups Emma's chin, forcing her to look at her. She lowers her voice to a dangerously erotic octaves and talks ever so slowly. "If we get the cat _now_ Henry will have something to entertain himself while I keep _you_ entertained." She finishes with a wink.

A wave of arousal lashes over Emma's body, waking up her magic. She blinks rapidly and shakes her head but the arousal is still there. Dammit. When she finally focuses, she sees Regina standing next to the Bug tapping with her heel nervously.

"Anytime soon will be fine, Sheriff."

"Fuck me."

"Cat – now, sex – later."

_Cat - now, sex - later_. That was on repeat in Emma's mind while she was driving Bug.

It was very strange when Regina stopped whining and throwing insults about the car. Now she gets in smooth. _Love changes all_, Belle said she read in some book. So that is reason enough for Emma.

Buying a cat doesn't seems like a great idea now. Considering how troublesome was Emma herself. But the Queen wants it, so the Savior or whatever will give it to her... all night long... _Oops, that went in completely opposite direction_, Emma mentally laughs at herself.

"Emma, you missed the intersection." Regina's voice reaches her ears.

But of course. Only she can do it.

"I'll turn around on the next one." She tries to make the problem smaller.

"I told you not to think because it's dangerous for you and everyone around you."

"Is this how you are gonna be from now till the baby comes?" Emma giggles.

"It's always like that with me in case you haven't noticed." At first Regina doesn't get that Emma is joking. She looks at her wife seeing the smile that melts her heart. "Am I bad?" Her voice is low.

Emma throw a quick glance at her woman before getting back all her attention to the road.

"The time when Cora used to demand that from you is gone." Emma replies sensing her wife's insecurity. "You are you and I love you for that. I wouldn't love you if you were different."

"You still remember your vow?"

"I do and I will until the day I die, Regina. Because you are my world and..."

"Stop." Regina cuts her off. "You are going to make me cry."

The hormones in her body kick in and take over her mood.

"Why are you so moody when you've been pregnant for only one day?" Emma asks as she drives the last meters to the shop.

"Magic and hormones don't go together. I think the combination of the two is not good." The brunette looks through the window.

"Okay. Lets go and buy you a cat."

Emma parks the car before the shop. Exiting the car she sees that Regina is still looking through the glass. She rounds the car, opens the door and takes her wife's face in her hands.

Looking directly at the brown eyes she whispers, "It's gonna be okay. Nobody is going to touch our baby no matter how much they will try. Together we are unstoppable, right? We can do anything when we connect our magic. And no one can pass through our shields. The kid is safe."

Both women can't stop the tears formed in their eyes.

"I know, Emma. I can't help but worry."

"Lets worry about that later. Now we have cat to buy." Emma's voice is soft and calming as always. Her thumbs wipe Regina's tears away and her smile warms the other woman's heart.

"Okay...lets buy...a cat." Regina agrees between sobs.

She fixes her make-up and gets out of the car holding Emma's hand.

The shop is full with animals. All sorts, shapes and sizes. The couple goes straight to the cat section. Emma's eyes fall on a little kitten locked in a blue cage. The tiny animal has one black and one orange ear. The kitten is white with black and orange spots all over it's small body.

"That one," Emma shrieks and points at the frighten kitten.

"I'm supposed to choose it right? You are buying me a cat."

"I don't care. We are buying this one. Look at that sugar here." Emma kneels before the kitten's cage and looks at the animal's eyes. "You have blue eyes like me, Kitty? We are so buying you. Aren't we, Regina?" She turns around flashing a big smile knowing that this always works with her wife.

And it does. This time again. Regina huffs annoyed and waves her hand. "Whatever."

Yeap, I change her that much, Emma grins at her wife.

Some time later the kitten is bought and Emma is carrying it to the house followed by Regina watching her butt.

"Don't watch my butt." Emma senses her wife.

"I am most definitely not."

"Sure. By the way, how long are magical pregnancies?"

"I have no clue. I haven't been magically pregnant. I may have to speak with Blue about it."

That is what the couple talks about while they climb the stairs leading to the second floor.

"I hope she does know something about it. It might help us." Emma opens the door for Regina and waits for her to enter.

"I hope so, too." Regina looks around the bedroom. "Emma, please tell me that you don't want the cat to sleep in our bedroom...where the baby is going to sleep."

"I..." Emma starts but the look on Regina's face changes her mind. "I do not want such thing."

"Good. I think that the hallway is the best place. That way Henry could take care of it too." Regina suggests and Emma agrees by taking the kitten and its special bed that they bought from the shop out of the bedroom.

The little animal looks around, taking in its new home with worry. Gone are those tall things that taste awful and keep it locked. There are no such things here. It's softer and warmer. The kitten turns left and sees something different over there. It takes few tentative steps before someone from above speaks.

"That is your bathroom. How cool is that, huh? Your bathroom is just right next to your bedroom." It's the blonde woman that chose her.

In that moment the kitten decides she likes the blonde woman. She is so cool with her curls hanging freely on her shoulders and that big smile.

_I'll call her Cool_, the kitten beams at herself.

"Regina, we should name the little animal." Cool suggests.

"How about 'Kitty'?" The other woman, the brunette, kneels in front of the animal.

She is very beautiful; the kitten thinks and decides to name her Pretty.

"How very original of you, Regina."

Pretty throws a glare at Cool like she wants to kill her. _I'm confused. If they love each other why Pretty is looking at Cool like that._

"Do you have something better in mind, dear?" Pretty asks with one eyebrow raised.

Emma opens her mouth few time but no words come out of there. She has never thought of a name for a cat. Who has the time for it? Not Emma for sure. She has stuff to do. Regina... mainly and some...other stuff...at work.

"I take it you have no objection?" Regina smirks.

"Um...the cat..." Emma looks down at the kitten like it will tell her how to respond. But it doesn't. The kitten just stare right back at her with its black eyes. "Boy or a girl. We don't know." Finally the reply comes to her. "Regina we can't name it before we know its sex."

"Well, pick it up and find out," Regina orders and stands up slowly, very slowly still remembering the damn nausea she had earlier. The world starts spinning again and she leans back on the wall taking deep breaths with her mouth. It helps a little.

"Let me see." Emma picks up the kitten and brings it over her head to see the sex. "It's female, Regina."

She looks over her wife. "Regina, are you sick again?" She worries and leaves the kitten on the floor.

The other woman just nods. Emma sits next to her and wraps her hand around the Queen's torso.

Regina rests her head on Emma's shoulder and closes her eyes. The blonde averts her eyes without moving her head. She sees her wife breathing slowly and smiles enjoying the silence.


End file.
